


Merry Little Christmas

by Himring



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Music, Maglor (Tolkien) Through History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Maglor, still wandering, and a song originally sung by Judy Garland.





	Merry Little Christmas

Maglor walks along the deserted promenade. It is a long time since he was a prince. An empty aluminium can keeps him company for a while, rolling along in the night wind. As he passes a street lamp, its colour is revealed as purple. Sparkling grape juice? He drops it in a bin.  
  
The wind turns; music wafts from the pier.  _Happy golden days of yore_. Maglor frowns.  _Someday soon we all will be together, if the fates allow._  The promise tinkles out over the water, miles and miles of black waves.  _Until then we'll have to muddle through somehow…_

**Author's Note:**

> The song "(Have yourself a) merry little Christmas" is by the songwriters Hugh Martin & Ralph Blane and was sung by Judy Garland in "Meet me in St Louis". The title as well as the lines in italics are from the song lyrics in the version they occur in the film. 
> 
> Originally written for Tolkien Weekly for the prompt word "prince", taken from the Disney song "Some day my prince will come".


End file.
